Unknown Feelings
by x-dreams-of-muse-x
Summary: [ Genderbend Hinata ] Hinata is stubborn female whom is always working hard to reach her goal on becoming an ace despite the words of The "King of the Court". Though the more they clash, the more learn about each other and possibly fall for each other. A/N: meh terrible summary. Sorry! But please read and enjoy it!


_**A/N: So I randomly had gotten an idea while talking to my friend and the idea was "why not write a Kagehina but with Hinata as a girl?" And thus this fanfic was born! I hope you all will enjoy this! I do not own Haikyuu! I decided to change the name from Shouyou to Ai because Shouyou is a male name and I think Ai is a cute name.**_

* * *

 _Before my eyes, it blocks my path._

 _A high, high wall._

 _What sort of scene is on the other side?_

 _What will I be able to see there?_

 _"The view from the top"_

 _A scenery that I will never be able to see on my own._

 _But if I'm not alone,_

 _then I'll be able to see it!_

* * *

Cold wind brushed the face of the orange haired female. With heavy breaths, she rode her bike, passing by stores and people whilst being careful not to crash into anything. Her brown eyes focused on what was ahead. She ignored everything else and focused on reaching her destination. She felt a rush of adrenaline.

" _He surely is a small giant!_ "

Hearing those words made the female abruptly stop. She turned her head to see that she had stopped in front of a store with a TV by the window. Two older men watched as the TV displayed a volleyball match- The Spring Time High School Volleyball. She was intrigued. She watched as the TV showed the high school volleyball team of Karasuno.

The way they moved swiftly, received, tossed, spiked, etc. it mesmerized her. Though a certain player was her main focus. Karasuno's " _Little Giant_ " was what had really caught her attention. Her brown eyes widened as the small player spiked and scored. He wore a black uniform with a large 10 written on the back along with " _Karasuno_ ".

She shivered at the sight of the black uniform. Her eyes were glued to the sight as she admired her idol. Despite the height of the player, he still managed to spike and score. Whenever he jumped, it was as if he was flying. The " _Little Giant_ " was amazing in the eyes of the orange haired girl.

She smiled with confidence. Her grip on the handlebars of her bike tightened. She leaned forward slightly and resumed pedaling. A wave of adrenaline washed over her along with confidence. She was going to reach her goal of becoming as great as the Little Giant.

* * *

The squeaks of sneakers rubbing against the floor filled the air, everyone was filled with energy, confidence, and determination to win. A large smile was plastered on the female's face. She gawked at the sight of the gymnasium. It was her first tournament and just the sight of the busy court made her jump slightly in excitement. She had finally been able to be a part of a tournament.

"It's huge! So many people here! This is amazing! I'm so excited!" She paused to sniff the air. "Ah~ Air Salonpas!"

"Wait a minute, Ai-chan aren't you nervous?" One of her friends, Izumi, asked.

"What are you? Some country hick or something?" Another friend, Sekimukai, snickered.

"I'm just so excited! Our first tournament!" The Orange haired girl squealed. She then released a sigh. "For three years I've watched, but finally...at last!"

Sekimukai sighed. "Seriously...until now you weren't able to enter or participate. Well in the beginning you were the team's only member though..."

"That's true! She really preserved being the only one..." Izumi agreed. Both girls shook their heads pitifully.

"Uh I hope we'll be up soon..." One of the first years, Suzuki, spoke up, nervously.

"Come on, captain! Take command!" Izumi chuckled.

"That's right! Since we were dragged here out of a sudden and we don't know the rules!" Sekimukai huffed.

"I-I know that!" The Orange haired female puffed out her cheeks.

"Um Hinata senpai, shouldn't we take a seat?" One of the first years asked.

Hinata slowly nodded. "Oh yeah. Let's go."

The small group started to walk towards the rows of seats. Hinata was grateful to have them with her though it was last minute. Unfortunately, her school didn't really have a girls' volleyball team though there was a boys' volleyball team whom were kind enough to train her a bit here and there. Luckily, Hinata had begged her friends to form a girls team for the tournament and they hesitantly agreed. Though they were inexperienced.

"They're so huge!"

"What a completely intimidating air!"

"Ah! Hey look! That's him, isn't it?"

"The _King of the Court_ , Kageyama Tobio!"

Hearing the whispers from the people surrounding her, Hinata abruptly stopped and listened carefully.

"They say he's a great setter with amazing senses!"

Hinata absorbed the words that she heard. _King of the Court? Kageyama Tobio. A great setter. Is he really that good?_

She looked around to see if she could spot the amazing setter. Then she froze once again. From across the court, dark blue-grey eyes glared at her. Just his eyes told her that he was an intense player and for a moment, it was as if he wore a cape and a crown. At first, she was somewhat frightened but she recovered quickly and glared back.

"Hinata! Come on!" The voice of her friend snapped her from the staring contest and she looked at her.

"I'm coming!" She called back and jogged towards the group. Hinata sat on her seat and sighed. Her mind was filled with the guy. His eyes were ice cold. Something told her that he was the " _King of the Court_ " that everyone talked about.

"Hinata? Is everything all right?"

"Hm? Oh y-yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all!" She assured. Hinata resumed her deep thinking after replying to her concerned friend. She ignored the thought of the guy and tried to think about something else. Her smile returned to her face as she thought about one thing...she was going to play an official match. Though instantly her smile started to fade.

It was her first official match. She wasn't really experienced and neither were her friends. Everyone in the gymnasium seemed huge, intense, and stronger. Hinata shook her head. " _No! We're still strong! We have my awesome jump!_ " She thought to herself though her body said otherwise.

Her palms were sweaty, her hands trembled, and her stomach grumbled as she started to feel sick. She was nervous. She held her stomach with both arms and stood up. Her friends looked up at her with puzzled expressions. "B-Bathroom!" She groaned and ran off.

"Ah! H-Hinata!" One of her friends called out though Hinata simply ignored her. She ran down the hallway towards the restrooms. She bit her bottom lip and opened the door ajar.

" _Hey, did you seem that team from Yukigaoka?_ "

Hinata stopped and listened to the conversation.

"You mean the boys' team?"

"No the girls' team! They're so small and they don't have many players. They don't even have a libero."

"Hehe I hear that it was a last minute team. They're so small they look like they belong in elementary school, especially their captain." The pair laughed.

Hinata forgotten about her stomachache and clenched her fist though still held her stomach. Her anger was greater than her stomachache. She glared at the pair. Confidence and anger washed over her. "Hey!" She called out and pointed at them.

They turned around and scoffed. "Well look who it is?" One of them said.

"What do you want _shortie_?" The other snickered.

 ** _Shortie?!_**

Hinata huffed. She despised it when people made fun of her height. Sure, she was small but she was still strong. Hinata glared deadly daggers at the pair. They were taller than her and were intimidating.

Though Hinata didn't let those facts get to her. "D-Don't underestimate us! Once my stomach settles, I'll teach you a lesson so be prepared!" She remained pointing at them while her stomach continued to ache.

"Seriously? What makes you think you can teach us a lesson?" One of them scoffed.

Hinata growled and clenched her fist but her stomach growled, worsening her stomachache. She held her stomach with both arms and groaned. The pair laughed and Hinata glared daggers at them. They were making fun of her and her team. As much as it upset her, she couldn't do much due to her stomachache.

" _Hey! Second years!_ "

The pair jumped and trembled. Hinata was filled with confusion after seeing their reaction to the voice. The voice was unfamiliar to her. The voice was deep hence it wasn't female and it was most of all, angry. Hinata slowly turned a bit only to see who it was.

Standing in the middle of the hallway with eyes filled with annoyance and rage was the _King of the Court_ , Kageyama Tobio. He scoffed at the pair and shook his head, his dark hair swaying along the movement. "You two! What makes you think you could look down at your opponent?" He queried. Though it was obvious that it wasn't really a question. Hinata glanced at the pair that quivered in fear at the sight of the male.

The male frowned at them. "Don't ride the coattails of your school's reputation."

"S-Sorry!" The pair squeaked and quickly dashed past the male and back to the court. Hinata was surprised. Her arms fell limp and her eyes were wide. She felt confusion. Though she quickly recovered.

"I-I was about to tell them a thing or two myself!" She smiled sheepishly and chuckled. She placed her hands on her hips and faked her confidence. She still felt sick and the helpless situation had shaken her. The male glared daggers at her and she jumped. She quickly step away from him while holding her stomach.

"You're not even physically ready! Don't talk big!" The male scoffed. Hinata scowled. "They looked down at you because of that!"

"What?" Hinata snapped. This guy gave off an air of arrogance. He was just an egotistical jerk. She forgotten all about her stomachache once again and clenched her fists. Judging from the way he acts, Hinata assumed that he wasn't very popular.

"What are you even doing here? Making memories?" The male growled.

"I came here to win! Nothing else!" Hinata spoke confidently. "Who are you to question my motives, _King_?" She retorted, mockingly. Hearing her own words made her feel confident and proud of herself.

He frowned hearing the nickname. His fists clenched. "You make it sound so easy." The male shook his head.

"I...I may be small but I can jump!" Hinata blurted out. She felt a wave of confidence, determination, and rage wash over her. "Even though we're a small team that doesn't mean we won't lose!" The male stared at her, surprised by her own words. How could she be so confident, so determined? "Don't assume that we'll lose just by looking at us! We'll definitely win!"

The male remained silent though he frowned once again. Hinata's small fists trembled. Her eyes showed her fury and confidence. She took a deep breath and started to walk past him though stopped abruptly. "I'll show you...I'll show you just how strong girls can be!"

After saying those words, she resumed walking away. Once she was far from him, she released a sigh. She still felt confident though also felt uneasy. "I hope those words of mine won't come back to haunt me," she muttered.

"Hinata! What took you so long? The boys' game is about to start!" Hearing her friend's voice made her snapped back to reality and she quickly made her way towards them. She sat down and sighed once again.

"What's wrong?" Sekimukai asked.

"N-Nothing." Hinata quickly replied.

"Are you sure?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hinata assured. She averted her gaze to the court as her school's boys' volleyball team started to arrive along with their opponent- Kitagawa Daiichi. The girls' team wanted to watch the game and support the boys' team while they waited for their game to start. Unfortunately, the game wasn't going so well. Hinata watched closely.

Every time the _King_ had the ball, her eyes would widen and she'd sit on the edge of her seat. She hated to admit it but he's a great volleyball player. One of the best Hinata had ever seen. Something inside her wanted to spike one of his tosses. Hinata was amazed at how skilled the male was.

Unfortunately, that meant the boys' team would lose. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she watched the game. She felt excited and nervous. Though as she watched the _King_ she had noticed a certain detail. He was an extreme perfectionist which caused him to yell at his teammates.

His teammates would scowl and scoff. He was harsh to them. Though they were still beating the boys' team. Eventually, the game was over. Hinata sighed and slumped in her seat as she felt bad for her school's boys' team.

"Wow did you see that guy?" Izumi asked.

"The one that constantly yelled at his teammates? Yeah, I saw him. He's good and all but he's too harsh. One day that'll give him trouble." Sekimukai crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Come on! Our game will start soon! Are you ready, Hinata senpai?" Suzuki looked at her senpai with excitement yet also showed that she was nervous.

Hinata was too busy thinking about the game and her words to hear a word that her friends said to her. That Kageyama guy was freakishly good but he was too harsh to his teammates. Though he's an amazing setter. Hinata sighed and shook her head. She was nervous about her game.

Her team was going against Kitagawa Daiichi's girls' team. If the boys' team were that good then how good are the girls? Hinata remembered about the girls in the hallway and shuddered. They were intimidating. Hinata shook her head and quickly rose up to her feet.

"Okay! Let's do this!" She exclaimed, confidently.

"Yeah!" Her friends cheered.

* * *

"D-Don't mind! Don't mind!" Hinata spoke frantically. So far, the game wasn't going as well as Hinata hoped it would be. Due to the lack of experience and skill, her team barely scored. Their opponents were good too. Once again the volleyball came hurdling towards their side of the court.

Hinata raced for it and lunged forward in order to keep it from hitting the floor but failed miserably. With a loud thud, she crashed onto the floor and groaned.

"Hinata!" Her friends shouted, worriedly. They raced towards her and helped her up.

"Are you all right?" Izumi asked with concern. Hinata nodded.

"Um Hinata-senpai?" Suzuki spoke up nervously. "I...I don't want to get hurt. We're losing. We can't possibly fill that huge point gap."

Hinata rubbed the back of her head and looked at Suzuki. "We still haven't...lost."

Her two friends were startled by the look in her eyes. They exchanged glances then started to follow her back to the court. They all got back to their positions and resumed the game. Even though it was obvious that they weren't going to win, Hinata continued to play with determination. Izumi tossed the volleyball but had made a mistake.

Everyone knew it was over once the mistake was made. Though Hinata sprinted as fast as her small legs could and jumped as high as she could. Her hand slammed against the ball and she was sent tumbling off to the side where the audience was, Kageyama had jumped to his feet. He was amazed by how fast her reflexes were and how high she jumped.

At that moment, he knew that her words about her jump wasn't a lie. Though she was still reckless but she had potential. Despite how good she was, her team still lost. It was an out hence the opponents won. Kageyama could see the small girl cursing herself.

He shook his head and started to walk away with his team. Despite how great her speed and jump was, she wasn't essential to winning. She was still reckless. She was also a girl. She was no use to the boys' team.

* * *

"H-Hinata?" Izumi tapped her shoulder.

"We're sorry about what happened." Sekimukai rubbed the back of her neck.

Hinata shook her head. "No...it's fine." She looked at her friends with determination. "We lost. It feels awful to lose but...this just lets me know that I have to train more." Her friends exchanged glances then smiled. The group stood outside as the gymnasium closed and everyone was starting to leave. The sky was a tangerine color and the breeze was refreshing.

Hinata turned around only to spot Kitagawa Daiichi's boys' team. Behind them was the one and only, Kageyama Tobio, _King of the Court_. She watched as he casually walked behind his team whom were talking among themselves. He was silent though an aura surrounded him as if telling people to back off. Hinata took a deep breath and walked to the bottom of the steps.

"Hey!" She called out. The male stopped and looked at her. He was surprised though quickly recovered and frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked, bitterly.

"Kageyama Tobio, that's your name, right?" Hinata asked. Kageyama raised an eyebrow at her but nodded. "My team lost and so did the boys' team and..." Hinata paused. She took in a deep breath to calm down but tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She looked up at him and her tears shocked him. "I'll still prove just how strong girls can be. Despite my height, I can still be one of the best players!"

Kageyama stared at her while listening to her words. She wore a simple white T-shirt and shorts instead of her uniform and she held her bag tightly whilst tears were still falling out of her brown eyes. Her orange hair cascaded over her shoulders a bit. She was short, maybe around 162 cm. Despite the tears that stained her face, she resumed speaking.

"You're an...amazing setter. You live up to your name!" She laughed dryly. "Maybe you can...toss to me." Hearing her words made Kageyama's eyes widen. _What did she just say? What was going on?_ A blush started to form on his cheeks and he averted his gaze.

Realization hit her and Hinata quickly wiped away her tears. "I-I'm sorry! That was random." She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I'm Hinata Ai." She introduced herself and managed a slight smile. "Though I would love to spike one of your tosses. You're quite good at tossing!"

"Th-Thanks." Kageyama spoke though still hasn't recovered.

"Ai-chan! Let's go!"

Hinata blinked and turned to her friends. She gestured for them to go then focused her attention on Kageyama. "Well it was uh nice meeting you...?" Her words came out more like a question. "See ya!" She smiled and ran off.

Kageyama watched her leave while he still processed the moment. What just happened? He shook his head. He knew he shouldn't dwell on it. It wasn't like they were going to see each other again.

Besides, she's a girl hence she's in the girls' team. She wasn't any use to the boys' team. If only she were a boy then she'd be useful to the team. Other than her skills, she wasn't really interesting. That's what he believed.

Though despite what they believed, this wasn't their last encounter.


End file.
